Charlie Bone Meets Jade
by ZombieSlayer13x
Summary: The title explains itself. When Charlie meets the new girl Jade he befriends her. When Manfred finds out about her powers he tries to get his friends to befriend her to. When push comes to shove which side will she chose? Bad at summaries so please read.
1. Chapter 1: Back To Bloor

*Authors Note: Hey everybody!! Sorry if the story is…dense….this is my first fan fic story. This story is just set as Charlie Bone in general. It isn't really set in a certain book. It's all jumbled together. R&R!

*I do not own Charlie Bone or any of the other characters-except for Jade, I do own her.

Chapter 1: Back to Bloors

Charlie woke up to Grandma Bone banging on his door screaming. Again. To him this was the usual. He'd sleep in, Grandma Bone would have a fit, his daily routine. But today, Grandma Bone's screaming was the last thing he needed since today was the first day of a new semester.

"CHARLIE BONE GET OUT HERE YOU INSTANT!!!" screamed Grandma Bone, "YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS YOU STUPID BOY!!"

Charlie practically bolted out of bed. He threw some clothes on, brushed his teeth and ran downstairs. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he looked at his hair. After last semester he hardly even bothered brushing it since it was like the jungle. He'd attack it with a comb and end up having to cut it out. He ran downstairs and checked the clock, yikes!! He was late. He grabbed an apple said goodbye to Masie and ran out the door until he heard Masie shout:

"Charlie!! You forgot your cape!!"

He groaned. He hated wearing that stupid cape. He usually stuffed it in his bag and put it on before he got into school. He checked his bag and sure enough his cape wasn't there. A second later Masie ran out and handed him his cape. Behind him he heard a group of boys snicker. Charlie just rolled his eyes. He was used to this. Giving Masie a hug he ran to the bus stop. Then he heard someone down the street call his name.

"Charlie! Come on! The bus won't wait forever!!"

Charlie turned around and saw his musical friend Fidelio Gunn waving frantically at him. Charlie ran for the bus.

Bloors Academy:

"Charlie, Charlie!!"

Charlie heard his name being called over and over. He turned around and saw his two friends, Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage. They were in their fourth year while Charlie was in his third.

"So Charlie how was your summer?" asked Tancred as he thumped Charlie on the back.

"Fine." replied Charlie as they walked inside the school. *Wham* Charlie slammed into something hard.

"You better watch where you're going Charlie Bone." said a very irritated Manfred Bloor, "Or it's detention for you." Then he turned on heel and continued walking down the hall.

Charlie stood there dumbstruck. He didn't even know what happened.

"Hey Charlie!" He heard someone call his name. He looked over to see Gabriel running over to him.

"Saw what there. I swear Manfred's getting more irritable by the year. I mean seriously, hasn't he graduated yet?"

Charlie smirked, "Yeah, I mean how old is he now? 20?"

"I know!" yelled Gabriel.

A voice behind them startled both of them.

"You know the rules Gabriel, no talking in the halls. Or in your case, yelling."

Charlie and Gabriel spun around to look into none other then the yellow eyes of Asa Pike, Manfred's loyal servant a.k.a. the beast.

"Now MOVE!" shouted Asa as he angrily shoved Charlie and Gabriel out of the way.

"Wow. Wonder what has him so peeved. I mean, Manfred and now him."

"I don't know. It beats me." said Charlie.

The rest of Charlie's day went without any incidents-that is until he reached the King's Room for his study hall.

*A/N- Okay. First chapter up! Whew. The first Chapter is done. Tell me how you feel. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (That means if you're reading this, I'm working on Chapter 2).


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

*A/N Ok, second chapter up. See? That wasn't so long of a wait. To all of you that actually liked or thought my first chapter was so-so. If you hated it, then that's your problem. I can't get into your heads and see what phases you now, can I?? Enjoy!

* I do not own any of the characters. Jenny Nimmo does, except for Jade. I do own her.

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Charlie walked into the King's Room. Everything seemed fine.

"Charlie, Charlie! Over here, sit next to me!" said a very urgent sounding Billy Raven.

"What do you want?" asked Charlie as he sat down.

"Shhh!" said Dorcas Loom loudly, attracting the attention of half the room. From the corner of the table Charlie swore he heard Joshua Tilpin snicker.

"There's a new student coming to Bloor's today Charlie!" said Billy sounding excited.

"How do you know?" asked Charlie.

"Blessed." Charlie and Billy said at the same time

"He said that he'd heard Dr. Bloor talking about it to Manfred." said Billy, "And Charlie, she's endowed."

"She?" asked Charlie raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Bone! Or it's detention for you!!" shouted Manfred.

At that exact moment the door's to the Red King's Room flew open.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up talking to Dr. Bloor." said the girl standing in the doorway.

"And who are you?" asked Manfred.

The first thing Charlie noticed about her was her cape. It was blue with green stripes. 'How odd' he thought to himself. Then he looked at the rest of her. She was definitly asian. She had dark brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate. Her hair was black/brown so it looked like she had black hair with brown highlights. It was parted to the side so that when she would turn her head to quickly it would fall across her right eye. Her nails were painted a deep midnight blue.

Unfortunatlely Charlie wasn't the only one taking an interest in this new girl. Across the room Asa was having second thoughts. 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH' thought Asa over and over again in his head. It can't be her. It just can't. Man, if it is her this would turn out to be a hectic school year for him.

"I asked you a question." said Manfred obviously getting irritated.

'Please don't say, your name is Jade' Asa kept chanting in his mind.

"I'm Jade." replied the girl, "Jade Chou."

"KRAP!" Asa shouted out loud. All eyes turned to him, "Um....I dropped my pencil?" Asa said as more of a question then a statement.

"Well Jade Chou, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Manfred turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"I'm a new student. I thought you being Dr. Bloors son and all would have known I was coming. Does he always leave you out of the loop?"

At that Manfred shot Jade a look of pure venom. But she seemed to have not noticed or just really didn't care.

"Any way's", she continued, "Since I'm endowed Dr. Bloor told me to come to the Red King's Room."

"Fine!" Manfred snapped, "Just sit down and be quiet!"

Jade walked over to Gabriel.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Jade asked pointing to the empty seat next to Gabriel.

"Um…uh…yeah, sure sit there you can….I mean yes." Gabriel stuttered trying-but not succeeding-to make a full sentence.

"Ok." Jade said coolly slipping into her chair.

A half hour later Charlie exited the Red King's Room, he made a B line for Jade who was talking to Gabriel. Charlie caught a snippet of their conversation,

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you." said Jade.

"Well, um…hey, no problem." stuttered Gabriel, "I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Silk."

"Thank you again Gabriel as I said before, I'm Jade Chou."

They shook hands and Charlie took that as his cue to make an entrance. As he walked closer he heard Jade say:

"Charlie, I thought that was you listening."

"Is that your endowment? Are you empathic or something?" asked Charlie.

Jade laughed. "No. My endowment isn't exactly….," she paused as if trying to think of the right words, "Indoor friendly."

"Oh." said Charlie as if he understood.

"Well Charlie. We both know that you didn't come here for nothing."

"Actually, I wanted to know about your cape."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." joined in Gabriel.

Jade laughed again. "Well now Charlie that is a funny story. Dr. Bloor didn't know what section I should be in. I play the piano and am a fair artist if I might say myself. So he just told me to have a green and blue cape. They never were specific as to what the cape had to look like. Just that it had to be blue and green."

"It is pretty. I can see why your in art." The voice behind them startled all three of them.

They whipped around only to come face to face with Emma Tolly.

"Sorry to startle all of you. I was just admiring Jade's cape. I guess I should've introduced myself before voicing my opinion."

"It's alright Emma. Jade, Emma's in art too. She's a year younger then us." Said Charlie.

"Oh yeah! I remember you. You were in the Red King's Room. So you're endowed to eh?" said Jade.

"Emma Tolly," said Emma as she stretched out her hand, "I can fly."

"Very interesting." said Jade as she took Emma's hand.

Courtyard during break:

"So what classes do you have?" asked Emma.

"Actually, it's kind of confusing. I have an art class, then a music class. It alternates."

"Wow, so where do you sleep and eat?"

"It depends on what class I'd have at that time. But I am sleeping in the girls art dormitories."

Just then Olivia bounced up-she dyed her hair a bright shade of pink today-with Lysander and Tancered at her heels.

"Oh, hello." Said Olivia as she spotted Jade, "And who are you?"

Since Olivia's endowment was still being kept a secret from the Bloor's she did not have a study hall in the Red King's Room.

"I'm Jade, Jade Chou. Oh bye the way, I love your hair."

"Thanks! I dye it a different color every day." said Olivia flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I love your nails. Are they fake or real?"

"They're real though most people aren't convinced. I do them a different color every week."

"Oh cool so you're kind of like me that way. So are you endowed as well?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so am I!" Olivia said happily, "But shhhh, we don't want the Bloor's to know."

"Olivia!" shouted Tancred, Emma, and Lysander at the same time.

"What!?" Olivia shouted back at them, "I feel she can be trusted. You can can't you?" asked Olivia who had now directed her question to Jade, her eyes suddenly turning dark.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me," said Jade, "The Bloor's give me the creeps. Especially Manfred, his eyes are like black pits." She shivered.

"Well anyway," said Emma brightening the mood, "Jade, this is Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage." She indicated to each one as she said their name.

Lysander stuck his hand up in a wave while Tancred shook Jade's hand.

"Nice to meet you all." said Jade.

"Sooooo. What's up with your cape?" asked Olivia trying to make conversation.

"Oh. It's a long story. Well, long story short. Dr. Bloor didn't know where to put me so I got stuck in art and music.

"Well we better get back inside." said Tancred motioning to all the other kids who were already inside.

"Yeah." murmured Jade, Olivia, Emma, and Lysander.

*A/N: Ok second Chapter up. Now that Jade has met everyone what will happen? Working on chapter 3 as I speak, and you read. Adios amigos. Bonsior mes amis. Salve Omnes. (I take French and Latin. Used to take Spanish when I was like 6.)


	3. Chapter 3: Jade's Endowment

*A/N: Ok here's chapter 3. I hope that the people who liked the rest of my story like this. Enjoy!

*I don't own Charlie Bone and his friends. Jenny Nimmo does. I only own Jade.

Chapter 3: Jade's Endowment

Girls Dormitories:

"Hey look Jade!" said Emma, "Your bed is next to mine."

"Cool." said Jade as she climbed into bed.

"LIGHTS OUT IN 5 MINUTES!" cried a shrill voice outside the door.

It was the matron, or Charlie's aunt Lucretia. She was the second oldest of his aunts and in Jade's opinion-her least favorite.

"Goodnight Jade." whispered Emma.

"Night Em." Jade whispered back.

Next Day-Breakfast:

"Ugh. Oatmeal again huh?" asked Jade poking her food.

"I know. Same stuff everyday." said Emma as she walked over to Tancred.

On their way they passed Olivia.

"Hey Liv! Love the streaks." said Emma pointing to Olivia's hair. Today she dyed her hair black with sparkly gold streaks in her hair and the shoes to match, gold 1 ½ inch heels with little black bows on them.

"Yeah. They're totally killer. You HAVE to let me borrow that gold sometime." said Jade.

"This weekend you could come over to my house and borrow some."

"Cool." said Jade over her shoulder as her and Emma sauntered over to the art table.

"Hey." said Jade and Emma as they sat next to Tancred and Lysander.

"So where are you eating lunch today Jade?" asked Tancred trying to make conversation.

"Um…I think at the music table." said Jade as she pulled out her schedule, "And um…" she said scanning the schedule, "Dinner is back here at the art table."

"What to you have next period?" asked Lysander.

"Piano lessons with Mr. Boldova." said Jade.

After breakfast Jade was walking to the tower to have her piano lesson when she bumped into Charlie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jade."

"It's ok Charlie."

"So, Jade what is your endowment?" asked Charlie

"If you're lucky you might find out in the Red King's Room later today." said Jade matter-of-factly as she bounced up the tower stairs.

Lunch-Music Table:

"Hey Gabriel, can I sit next to you?" asked Jade.

"Sure." said Gabriel.

"Kind of like déjà vu, huh Gabe?" said Charlie as he sat down.

"Well, at least today's lunch isn't as bad as the breakfast." said Jade as she glanced down at her lunch, half a sandwich and an apple.

"So, I never got to ask you all what your endowment's are. I know Olivia can make illusions, Emma can fly, and Tancred is a storm bringer. What are the rest of you?" asked Jade as Billy Raven and Fidelio Gunn sat down.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Jade Chou." said Jade as she turned her attention to Fidelio.

"I'm Fidelio Gunn." said Fidelio as he stuck out his hand. Jade took it.

"Are you endowed?" asked Jade.

"No, unless you call being a musical prodigy an endowment." said Fidelio with a sigh, "Are you endowed?"

"Yes." said Jade.

"So where were we?" she asked turning her attention back to Charlie, "Oh yeah, I remember. I was asking what all your endowments were."

"Well," started Charlie, "I'm a picture traveler."

"Oh Charlie, there's a moth on your shoulder!" exclaimed Jade.

"She's my wand, Claerwen."

"Mmmm.." said Jade thinking, "So you're a Welsh wizard then?"

"I guess I am." said Charlie.

"Anyway," Charlie continued clearing his throat, "I'm a picture traveler, Billy Raven here," said Charlie motioning to Billy, "Can talk to animals."

"Nice to meet you Billy." said Jade.

"Gabriel can feel the emotions of a person through their clothes and Lysander can conjure up his spirit ancestors."

"Cool. Come on guys," said Jade as she motioned to Charlie, Gabriel and Billy, "We better get to the Red King's Room." said Jade as she stood up to leave.

Red King's Room:

"Jade you're late again." said Manfred with an irritated tone to his voice.

"Sorry. It's not my fault that the hallways are so small." said Jade getting the attention of the room. No one messed with Manfred. Especially and irritated Manfred.

"Careful Chou, you don't want to get on my bad side." said Manfred as his eyes got dark.

But Jade, maintaining to hold Manfred's glare merely said, "Well Manfred, you wouldn't want to get on my bad side either."

"And why would that be?" asked Manfred getting bored.

"Ever heard the term, play with fire and you're gonna get burned?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" asked Manfred.

Jade picked up the nearest piece of paper.

"Hey Tancred, I need you on stand-bye mode in case this gets out of hand."

"Uh sure?" said Tancred mildly confused.

Jade held the paper out in front of her. She slowly lifted her other hand so that it was in front of the paper. She closed her eyes as if concentrating then slowly opened them. Suddenly red hot sparks leapt from her palm and onto the paper. It was suddenly set ablaze. At this point she had the attention of the whole room who stood watching silently in awe.

"Tancred, can you make it rain?"

"Sure." replied Tancred as he made it drizzle directly above the piece of burning paper. By now the whole room smelt of smoke. Jade tossed what was left of the now charred piece of paper in the direction of the trash can and sat down,

"There." she said as if nothing had happened.

Idith, Inez, make yourselves useful and up open those windows." said Manfred pointing to the windows behind the Branko twins.

"I need to go outside for a moment." said Manfred as he motioned for Asa to follow.

On the other side of the door:

"Asa, we need to keep a careful eye on her. Try to get Dorcas or someone to become friends with her. She could be a valuable ally. But as an enemy, we could be in trouble."

"I'll try Manfred." said Asa rolling his eyes when Manfred turned around. He can be SUCH a control freak sometimes.

"Alright." said Manfred as he walked back inside leaving Asa alone in the corridor.

'Man, keeping an eye on her means that there's more of a chance she'll notice me.' Asa thought to himself.

*A/N: Ok that is the end of chapter three. For those of you who actually like the story so far I'm open to ideas. I'm working on chapter 4 as I speak. Hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4: Manfred's Plan Asa's Downfall

*A/N Ok people! I give you, drum roll please, Chapter 4. If you liked my previous chapters then I hope that this one doesn't disappoint. Enjoy! 

* I do not own Charlie Bone or any of the other characters. Except Jade, I do own her.

Chapter 4: Manfred's Plan and Asa's Downfall

Was Jade going insane? It seemed like every time, right before she'd enter a class or when she was in the courtyard with her friends, she'd feel someone looking at her. She'd turn around but no one was there. One time though she spotted that red headed kid with the weird yellow eyes looking at her but she wondered if that was just a coincidence. Boy did he look familiar though. She just couldn't place it-yet.

"Hey Jade. Watcha doing?" a voice behind her pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing much, just thinking." said Jade as she turned around to properly face Olivia. She looked around. The courtyard was full. When she came out there was only two or three other people there. Time must have flown by.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked as she sat on the other side of the bench.

"Well ever since last Tuesday I've had a weird feeling that someone's watching me."

"Oh." said Olivia, "Well are you coming over this weekend to borrow my gold hair spray or what!?" asked Olivia since today was Thursday.

"Yeah Liv. How bout I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I have to go turn in my homework for art."

"What did you draw?" asked Olivia eyeing Jade's sketch book.

Jade flipped through her sketch book. She showed a page to Olivia.

"Oh Jade, It's beautiful!" In front of her was a picture of her, Jade, Gabriel, Tancred, Lysander, Charlie, Emma, Fidelio, and Billy. Jade was in the middle of the picture crouching down with her hand out like she was a bought to snap. She had a small flame coming off of her fingers. Next to her was Tancred standing up with his arm on Lysanders shoulder. Next to Tancred was Emma standing with her hands on her hips with a bird on her shoulder. Then Charlie was next to Emma drawn on the very edge of the picture so that it looked like he was leaning against a wall. Then Olivia was on the other side of Jade with her purple pumps on and her hair in high pigtails dyed a deep purple. Then next to her was Gabriel. He was laughing so that you couldn't see that his face was naturally droopy. Then Fidelio was playing the violin. Billy Raven was kneeling down holding Blessed.

"It's all of you guys."

"It's awesome! Did anyone else see it yet?" asked Olivia

"No."

"How long did it take you to do that?"

"Like a month. If something happened to it I would like, die." said Jade in a dramatic voice, "Well, off to turn it in."

Jade started walking away while attempting to put her book in her bag. *Wham* Just as she got inside she ran into Manfred. She dropped her book.

"You should be more careful Chou." with that he walked away but he had one more trick up his sleeve, "Oops." He said with absolutely no sympathy as he stepped right on Jade's drawing. Unfortunately he had just been in the ruins and it had rained the night before so his shoes were caked with mud.

"Oh. My. Gosh." said Jade as she stared down at what used to be her drawing, "He did NOT just do that!" she almost screamed. At this point she was on the verge of tears. That drawing was important to her. It had taken a month to draw and it was due today!

Olivia who had seen what had just happened went over to comfort Jade but was beaten there by none other then Dorcas Loom. 'How odd' Olivia thought to herself first Manfred steps on Jade's drawing, probably on purpose, then Dorcas is the first one to comfort Jade.

"Oh my gosh Jade! I'm so sorry."

"Jade looked up at the unfamiliar voice and found that it belonged to none other then Dorcas Loom. A girl she only talked to once, on her first day at Bloor's.

"You saw what happened?" asked Jade in a sulky voice.

"Yeah, Manfred can be a real jerk sometimes." In fact Dorcas had indeed witnessed what had happened. But it was no coincidence.

_Flashback:_

_"Dorcas. I want you to befriend the new girl, Jade." said Manfred_

_"And how exactly should I do that?" asked Dorcas in an overly irritated voice. Personally, she didn't really know if she liked the new girl._

_"Just be at the entrance to the courtyard today. I'll make sure the rest goes as planned." said Manfred_

_"What's in it for me?" asked Dorcas._

_"You, get to make a new friend."_

_Dorcas scoffed._

_"Fine." snapped Manfred, "You can have access to the art room whenever you want and you can't get detention this whole year."_

_Dorcas thought about it for a moment. "Deal."_

_End of Flashback_

"Here, let me walk you to the art room. Maybe we can somehow get this mud off. It should dry and then maybe we can just peel it off."

"Ok." said Jade fighting back tears as looked at her drawing one last time as Dorcas lead her to the art room.

"Something fishy's going on." said Olivia to no one in particular.

Lunch:

Emma heard loud laughter coming from the other end of the table. She strained her neck to look down the row. The sight she saw made her look twice. She saw Dorcas Loom laughing at a joke Jade just told. Then she saw them get up and walk out the door with Dorcas's arm linked through Jade's.

"Tancred. Tancred. TANCRED!" screamed Emma as she vigorously shook Tancred's shoulder.

"What, what!" Tancred shouted back.

"Did you see that??"

"See what?"

"Dorcas and Jade. They were laughing hysterically with each other and then they get up and walk out of the lunch room together."

"Maybe she just found a new friend." said Tancred then turned back around to his conversation with Lysander.

King's Room:

Emma walked in and found a sight that was disturbing and unexpected. Jade was sitting next to Drocas Loom and Idith Branko. Her jaw almost hit the floor. Does this mean that she wasn't going to hang out with them anymore? She used to think that there was two distinct sides, the good and the bad. Did that mean that if Jade had to she would fight against Emma then with her?? She looked around. Everyone else noticed that Jade wasn't sitting where she normally sat too. Then Emma looked at Manfred. He had a smile plastered on his face as if he was pleased.

After homework Emma bolted out the door after Jade.

"Jade! Hey Jade! Wait up!"

Jade turned around at the call of her name.

"What do you want Em?"

'She was still using her nickname maybe that's a good sign' thought Emma.

"I haven't seen you all day. Also, not to be rude but why are you suddenly hanging out with Dorcas and the Branko twins?"

"Oh, well after Manfred," Emma noted she had said his name like it was poison, "Stepped on my sketch book Dorcas helped me get the mud off. It looked almost as good as new! Then she asked me to sit next to her at lunch and again in the King's Room."

"Oh. Well can I sit next to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Next Day:

"Ouch!" said Jade as she bumped into someone who must've been bigger then her since she fell on the floor, the book she was reading flying onto a table behind her.

"Sorry." mumbled a voice above her. She looked up. It was the red headed boy from the Red King's Room.

"Hey, I never got your name." said Jade to the red haired guy as she walked over to retrieve her book.

"Um....I'm…uh," before Asa could reply Jade interrupted:

"Wait a second!" Jade exclaimed. She remembered where she'd seen him before, "You're Asa Pike! What in the world are you doing here?"

At Jade's outburst a small crowd started forming.

"Well duh, I go to school here."

"How old are you now? 15?"

"Actually, I'm 16." said Asa, "How old are you?? 12?"

"No. I'm 13." said Jade, "Hmmm? Last time I saw you, you were 12 and I was 9. You got your butt kicked by a 9 year old!"

Manfred who had come to see what all the commotion was about suddenly jumped in:

"Asa, what does she mean by that?" some other people in the small crowd joined in.

"Well, I have some woods behind my house and one night I was out late. That's when I ran into Asa, in his beast form. HA! I sent him flying. Literally! Hey Asa, how's your tail doing?"

Some people laughed, some went, oh burn, and some were silent.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" asked Manfred.

"I wasn't sure at first." said Asa with that Manfred walked away.

"Man, I'm toast!" Asa said to the air.

*A/N: Ok another chapter done and I still have no clue how I'm ending this story!!! I could really just write a novel. I hoped you liked it. I'm starting on Chapter 5 now.


	5. Chapter 5: Manfred's Second Plan

* A/N: OK peoples, wow I just noticed that I start every author's note with OK. I should really find something different, maybe voila or ta-da. I need something with pizzazz. Anyway here is chapter 5. Please enjoy. I know that the beginning may be a little bad but hey, beginnings are the worst. That phrase apply's to real life too.

* I do not own Charlie Bone or any other characters EXCEPT JADE!

Chapter 5: Manfred's Second Plan

Ezekiel Bloor's Room:

"Manfred, we need her! She's as much of an asset as that darn Charlie Bone could've been." said Ezekiel.

"But why?" Manfred whined.

"Stop whining boy. Maybe you'll thank me later." Ezekiel wheezed.

"Fine great-grandfather, I'll think of something."

"Good. Now leave." said Ezekiel as Manfred turned his wheelchair around so that it faced the fireplace.

Friday Night-Olivia's House:

"Oh, Jade are you sure you only want to borrow the gold? I think that the red would look nice too." asked a persistent Olivia.

"No Liv. I told you that my mom was taking me to get real highlights next week."

"Oh, well are you going to the Pet's Café tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess. But I don't have any pets to bring. I mean I have a dog but he gets really excited when he meets other people and animals. There could be some accidents. When I say accident, think outside the box." said Jade.

"You could always just borrow one of Gabriel's gerbils. He always brings extras."

"I know but I just feel bad using his gerbils."

"Don't worry he does it all the time. Come on, we should get to bed if we want to wake up before 12:00 tomorrow." said Olivia with a laugh.

"Yeah." said Jade as she glanced over at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. Then she settled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Little did they know that a certain animal was watching them from outside Olivia's bedroom window.

Next Day:

"Olivia, are you sure you didn't go a little over board on the hair spray?" now Jade was unsure on weather she was talking about Olivia's hair or her own.

"No. I always use this much." said Olivia as she finished spraying the pink streaks into her hair which matched the rest of her outfit. She had bright pink sneakers on with a white tee shirt that had the word Diva written on it in gold sparkles and a jean mini skirt with black leggings underneath.

Jade looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She had her normal outfit on, red converse with jean bermuda's and a green shirt with a white tank over it. Her normally black hair had a gold streak where her now outgrown bangs were and the tips of her hair were sprayed gold.

"Stop worrying. Her hair looks great. Besides it'll wash out."

"I guess you're right." said Jade as her and Olivia went downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Mrs. V.!" Jade said to Mrs. Veritgo before they left the house.

"No problem dear!" said Mrs. Vertigo.

"Come on Jade, we're gonna be late!" shouted Olivia as she glanced at the clock. It was 11:53. Yikes! Seven minutes to get to the Pets Café.

With that Jade and Olivia sped out the door.

Pet's Café:

"No pet, no entry." said a very stubborn Norton Cross to Jade.

"Well Norton, she does have a pet Gabriel has him." said an even more stubborn Olivia.

Just then Gabriel ran out of the Pet's Café with a tan gerbil in hand.

"Here is her pet!" said Gabriel as he handed him to Jade.

"You can go in." said Norton as the opened the door.

"Thank you." said Jade in an exasperated tone as Olivia flashed Norton a triumphant smile.

Inside Olivia found a seat next to Lysander and Charlie while Jade sat next to Gabriel and an empty chair.

"So, what have you been talking about?" asked Olivia as she set her rabbit's basket down on the chair behind her.

"We were just talking about how Manfred and his cronies are suddenly being nice to us for a change." said Charlie

"Yeah, like in art the other day Dorcas helped me finish sewing the sequins on a shirt for the play and didn't even bewitch it!" said Emma.

"And Dagbert helped me finish my sculpture and when I checked it over there wasn't even a scratch on it." said Lysander.

"And the other day Dorcas helped you get the mud off your drawing." added Gabriel.

"Weird." said Olivia.

After everyone talked for about an hour Jade got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Olivia.

"Oh," said Jade slightly reddening, "Well..um…after I relized where I knew Asa from I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk in the park with me so we could…," Jade got a mysterious glint in her eye, "Catch up."

"YOU ASKED HIM ON A DATE!?!?" shouted Emma and Gabriel at the same time.

"No," said Jade in an oddly calm voice, "I just wanted to get some time to…talk."

With that she grabbed her bag and got up.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your hamster Gabriel." said Jade. Then she addressed everyone else, "Bye guys. I'll see you Monday." With that she waved and left.

"So wait," said Gabriel as Jade walked out the door, "Let me get this straight; she's going on a date with Asa?"

Park:

"Well now, I thought you wouldn't come." said Jade as she got off the park bench.

"I guess I surprised you then." said Asa as he walked towards her.

"I guess you did." said Jade. She had to admit, Asa certainly had changed from the 12 year old she saw 4 years ago and the 16 year old she was seeing now. His eyes were still yellow but they seemed more alive. His hair was definitely longer too, and he had grown at least 6-7 inches. He towered over her and she was even 5'2, which made her a lot taller than other girls her age. His face was more handsome then she remembered too. 'Whoa-hold up' she said to herself. 'I can't have these thoughts, especially about HIM. Last time I saw him he tried to kill me!'

On the other side of the rainbow Asa was having the same thoughts. 'She has gotten taller. What is she now, 5'2 ½, 5'3? Even though he was 5'9 he still considered 5'2 tall for a girl. Also she lost the bangs. That made a difference. She looked like a Branko twin 4 years ago. 'Whoa-stop, I tired to KILL her 4 years ago. She probably hates me.' But a small voice in the back of his head asked, "Then why did she invite you to the park?" He pushed the voice aside.

"Soooo, how have you been doing since that night?" asked Jade, trying to make conversation.

"Well the week after the 'incident' my parents had me attend Bloor's."

"Oh, the week after the accident I found out my best friend was endowed. She could control water. Kind of like Dagbert but she used her endowment for good. The next month she moved away and attended a different school for the endowed." said Jade with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh..um, I'm sorry." said Asa.

"Well any way," said Jade as she brightened up again, "Are we going to stand here all day or walk?"

With that said they started walking away together. Little did they know that a certain sparrow had watched there exchange.

Ingledew's Bookshop:

"So Emma, what happened on there "date"?" asked Olivia.

"Olivia, I don't think it was right to spy on them." said Emma.

"Trust me, I don't think she'll mind."

Bloor's Academy-Monday morning:

"You did WHAT!?!" shouted Jade, the ends of her hair bursting into flames shooting red hot embers onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was Olivia's idea." said a sheepish Emma as she slowly started backing up.

"Well, I guess its okay. But it was still an invasion of privacy!" said Jade her hair starting to return to normal.

"I know I tried to tell her."

"Ugh. I'm going to have a long talk with Olivia next time I see her." said Jade, an evil glint in her eye.

"Ok, just don't do anything irrational." said Emma.

"Oh, you know me. I won't do anything to irrational." said Jade as she bounced up the stairs to her piano lessons.

"Wait! What do you mean to irrational?" Emma called up the stairs after her.

*A/N: Ah…peace at last. I never thought I'd get this chapter done. Updates on chap. 6 maybe slow since school starts next week but I promise I'll get a chapter 6 for ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Losing Moth Finding Friends

* A/N: Happy Labor Day!! Anyway, I don't even know if this is posted on Labor Day, but Labor Day is tomorrow and that's when I think it'll be posted. Here is my chapter 6 and I still have no idea how to end this story. I want to try to make either this the last chapter or the next one. Please enjoy! 

* I do not own Charlie Bone or any other characters except Jade, I do own her.

Chapter 6: Losing Moth, Finding Friends

(A/N: Yeah, I didn't know what to name the chapter. I played around with a few and found that this one summed it up.)

For Jade this week was going by agonizingly slow. Her and Olivia hadn't spoken since Jade talked to her about spying on her walk with Asa. Jade just wanted Friday to come. She had been sulky the whole week and everybody noticed.

"Hey Jade. Are you and Olivia still not talking?" asked Lysander as he came up behind Jade.

"Yeah." said Jade trying not just blurt out how she really felt to Lysander.

"You know, it's not good to keep things bottled up."

Then, before she could stop herself, Jade felt everything just come out in a rush.

"Ugh! I want to say sorry but SHE should be the one apologizing to ME! I did nothing. SHE spied on ME! SHE is the reason I'm so darn annoyed! UGH! I just can't stand fights!"

"Then why don't you just talk to her?" asked Lysander, "Tancred and I get in fights all the time but we always apologize. It really doesn't matter who does, it just matter's that someone did."

*sigh* "I guess your right." Jade said as she walked away. Then she added through gritted teeth, "In an annoyingly frustrating way."

"I heard that you know!" shouted Lysander over her shoulder. Then for the first time in three days, Jade smiled.

Courtyard:

"Olivia! HEY LIV WAIT!" Jade shouted across the courtyard. Ever since her talk with Lysander Jade had been trying to find Olivia but it was hard since Jade wasn't in drama.

"What do you want?" asked Olivia, her tone cold.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I may have over-reacted a smidge." said Jade.

"And I'm sorry I told Emma to spy on you. I'm just naturally curious." said Olivia.

"Friends?" asked Jade.

"Friends." said Olivia.

Then her and Jade walked towards the ruins. Inside they bumped into Asa.

"How are you two doing today?" asked Asa who was leaning against a wall.

"I'm fine." said Olivia

"Ditto." said Jade.

"Well, I guess I'll leave. I have to go find Emma and…err…ask her a question." said Olivia as she swiftly walked out the door.

"Olivia!" called Jade as she turned to face the entrance to the ruins but Olivia was already gone.

Jade turned to face Asa. Ever since their walk in the park they'd become close. They were more then just plain friends but less then best friends.

"I see you two made up." said Asa still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Said Jade who walked over to Asa and stood beside him, "I guess that we were both just waiting until one of us apologized. Lysander told me that it didn't matter who apologized-it just mattered that someone did."

Asa nodded in agreement. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Soooo, what are you doing this Saturday?" asked Asa.

Just then Charlie burst in. "Has anyone seen Claerwen?" asked Charlie. When he spotted Asa and Jade standing next to each other he gave them a confused look then continued, "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"No." said Asa and Jade at the same time.

"Ugh." Charlie gave a frustrated sigh then walked out of the ruins.

"Mmmm." said Jade thinking, "I wonder where she could be. Do you know?" asked Jade as she turned to Asa.

"No, but I think I have a hunch." said Asa as he started walking towards Bloors.

"Hey, wait!" said Jade, running to catch up with him, "You asked me if I was free Saturday."

"Are you?" asked Asa.

"Yes."

"Great! Then it's a date." With that he walked towards Bloor's. 'I need to find Dagbert.' He thought to himself.

Art room:

"Dagbert. Are you in here?" asked Asa as he walked into the art room.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Dagbert as he walked out from behind a sculpture, "You're not in art."

"Manfred gave me authority to go wherever I please." said Asa, "As to why I'm here, I wanted to know if you by chance took Charlie's moth."

"So what if I did? Feeling a soft spot for Charlie and his friends are you? Or is it just one, friend?" asked Dagbert, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I just wondered if you had it."

"Shouldn't you be going outside right about now? It's getting dark." said Dagbert.

"Yes I should. And shouldn't you be going to your dorm?" asked Asa.

"Yes I should. But first I'm going to give Charlie's moth to Manfred."

"Then give it to me. I'll give it to him." said Asa.

Dagbert studied him for a second. "I don't trust you." He finally concluded.

Ruins:

"She has to be here. Dorcas told me that she saw Dagbert go into the ruins with Claerwen." said Charlie

"I'm only here with you since I feel guilty for what happened. I know that it's my fault Dagbert knew where to find Claerwen but, you really trusted Dorcas? Dorcas Loom?" said Tancred.

"Well now I know that it was a stupid idea but at the time I wasn't really listening to logic and reason." said Charlie.

"I know. But now were lost and alone in the middle of the ruins and Asa probably will find us soon and make us his midnight snack." said Tancred.

"Not if I can help it." said a voice behind them.

"AH!!!!" Tancred and Charlie shouted at the same time as they turned around.

"Shhhhh! Do you WANT Asa to find us?!?" asked the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Ugh. Jade you scared us. Don't sneak up like that!" said Tancred, "How did you find us?"

"After you and Charlie snuck out after hours I followed you. Emma told me she wanted to help so she searched the skies. She should be here soon." said Jade.

At the sound of Emma's name Tancred perked up.

"I'm here!" said Emma as she came crashing through the bushes.

"Did you see Asa at all?" asked Jade.

"No I didn't. But there was a broken window in the art room." said Emma.

Just then there was a growl behind them. All four of them turned around. It was an angry Asa in his beast form. He jumped. Charlie, Tancred, Emma, and Jade all ducked but Asa jumped over them and onto something behind them.

"Get. Him. Off!" The person under Asa shouted.

Tancred mustered a huge gust of wind and Asa flew off the person.

"Thank you." The person said as they stood up. Their cape ripped and shredded.

"Dagbert!?!" All four of them shouted at once, "What happened?"

"Your little furry friend attacked me when he found out that I stole Charlie's precious moth." said Dagbert.

"So it WAS you!" said Charlie lunging at Dagbert but being restrained by Tancred, "Where is she?" Just then a white moth landed on Charlie's shoulder.

"CLAERWEN!" Charlie shouted.

With the momentary distraction Dagbert tried to run but before he got far, Jade put up a scalding hot wall of fire in front of him. Dagbert slowly stepped back seeing how the wall was spitting out hot embers.

"You think a wall of fire will stop me? I can control the oceans!" said Dagbert with a laugh.

"Well," said Jade, "I don't see any water around."

"But there is a stream right there." said Dagbert pointing to Jade's left.

Charlie was about to use his wand on Dagbert but Tancred stopped him.

"This is their fight. If it gets to out of control then we'll step in."

Dagbert made the water rise so that it was at Jade's ankles. She was unfazed.

"So what did you do that made Asa so mad?" asked Jade.

"I insulted you." said Dagbert.

"Oh, well that's pleasant." Jade said with sarcasm dripping from her voice, "So, why did you steal Charlie's moth in the first place? Trying to get on Manfred's good side? Or were you trying to impress Dorcas?" Tancred started cracking up behind them.

"Your friends don't seem to want to help you. Are they ditching you already?"

"No, they know that I can handle myself."

Dagbert snorted, "You say you can handle yourself yet you're up to your knees in water. So come on. Your friends are unsuspecting. Blast them, not me. Then we could recapture that moth and take it to Manfred. You'd be rewarded handsomely."

Jade thought about it for a minute even though she already knew what her answer would be.

"Well Dagbert nice proposal, but…NO! Besides it wasn't so smart to fill the ruins with water cause when you put fire into the mix you get steam."

Jade lifted her hand and concentrated. Then a steady stream of fire shot from her palm. Slowly the room became ingulfed with steam. Charlie, Tancred, and Emma ran to the courtyard where they met a limping Asa in his beast form. He looked at Charlie expectantly.

"Um…stay boy?" said Charlie.

Asa rolled his eyes.

Back in the ruins while Dagbert was blind in the steam filled room Jade quickly and quietly walked over to Dagbert and punched him. Then the water came down. Jade walked back outside.

"Serves you right." she said before she left.

Outside she saw that it was dawn. Asa was there with Charlie, Emma, and Tancred.

"I took care of him." Jade said.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma running up to Jade.

"Yeah, fine, just a few scratches." Then she walked over toAsa.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I heard that you attacked Dagbert because he insulted me." said Jade, a slight teasing in her voice.

"Well, uh yeah," said Asa stuttering, "He also took Charlie's moth."

"Oh yes. A capital offense." said Jade.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday again?" asked Asa.

Jade laughed. Then she headed back over to Emma.

"Maybe we should go back in."

"Yeah, people will start noticing that we're missing." said Emma.

With that Charlie, Tancred, Emma, Jade, and Asa walked inside.

A groggy Dagbert stumbled out of the ruins.

*A/N: WARNING! This is NOT the last chapter. One more short one coming next. I hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me your opinions. AND BE HONEST! I can take the heat. Ha get it?


	7. Chapter 7: The Chapter With No Name

* A/N: Voila! There, that sounds nice. This one is the last chapter. (at least until further notice.) Enjoy!

* I do not own Charlie Bone or any of his friends. Except Jade, I do own her.

Chapter 7: The Chapter With No Name

Breakfast-Next Day:

"Hey, had anyone seen Dagbert?" asked Emma.

"I saw him stumbling out of the ruins last night but I haven't seen him since." said Tancred from across the table.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him either." said Jade who was next to Emma.

"So Jade, are you going to come over to the book shop tomorrow to help me and Liv organize the books?" asked Emma.

"Sorry, I have plans tomorrow. Maybe after." said Jade.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma getting a confused look on her face, "Did you get detention?"

"No. This time I'm going on a real date with Asa."

"Oh." said Emma, not surprised.

"You don't seem surprised." said Jade.

"Well, we all knew that it would happen sooner or later. Ever since day one he's been staring at you too often." said Emma

"Oh-wait, what do you mean we?"

"We as in all of us." said Emma as she gestured to her herself, Tancred, and Lysander.

Then she leaned across the table and tapped Tancred on the shoulder.

"Hey Tanc, did you know that Asa had a thing for Jade???"

"Duh, it got kinda obvious to everyone after a week." said Tancred.

"Um….okay." said Jade as she got up an left, "See ya later Emma!" said Jade as she waved over her shoulder to Emma.

Courtyard:

Jade was sitting at the base of a big oak tree reading and eating an apple when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up.

"Hello Gabriel." said Jade as she stuffed her book into her bag and stood up.

"Hey. So how's your apple?" asked Gabriel as Jade took another bite of her apple.

"You wanna find out?" asked Jade, getting dangerously close to Gabriel.

"Um…" was all Gabriel could say.

Then Jade backed up.

"Ha! You should've seen your face. It was a cross between a deer in headlights and the dumbest person in the world trying to solve a math problem!" said Jade through giggles.

"Haha very funny." said Gabriel sarcastically.

"Here." said Jade as she reached into her bag and tossed an apple to Gabriel.

"Thanks." said Gabriel studying the apple.

"Relax, it's not poisoned. Anyway, I'll see you later Gabe. I gotta get to class." said Jade as she walked towards the school.

"Hey Jade!" said Emma as she ran towards Jade.

"What do you want?"

"Can sit next to you in the Red King's room?" asked Emma.

"Sure, but I don't know if you'd want to sit where I'm sitting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sitting next to Asa so I don't know if you want to sit on that side of the table."

"Oh, well I'll still sit next to you."

"Kay." said Jade.

Red King's Room:

Jade walked into the Red King's Room. She must've been early since Manfred was the only one there.

"Hello Jade." said Manfred not looking up from his book.

"Manfred." Jade said as a response.

"I told you to call me sir." said Manfred looking slightly agitated.

"Well, _Sir_," said Jade emphasizing the word, "If you haven't notice there's no one else here."

Manfred growled, "Just sit the heck down Chou."

"Fine." said Jade putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Hello everyone." said Emma as she bounced into the room.

"Just shut up and sit down." said Manfred starting to get really irritated.

"What'd you do to tick him off?" Emma whispered to Jade.

"I just didn't call him sir." said Jade as she sat down.

Over the next 5 minutes everyone else came in. When Asa sat next to Jade Dorcas looked like she swallowed a cactus.

"What's her damage?" Jade whispered to Emma.

"I think she liked Asa." Emma whispered back.

"Oh." said Jade chuckling lightly.

Saturday-12:00:

Jade walked into her favorite Café. She spotted Asa at a table in the corner.

"Hey." said Jade as she sat across from him.

"Hey. Want some coffee?" asked Asa.

"No. I'm not a big fan of coffee. But I love smoothies."

"Oh. Well I'll go get us some drinks then." said Asa.

"Cool." said Jade as Asa stood up.

He came back a minute later.

"Here." said Asa as he put a drink in front of her.

"How'd you know my favorite kind?"

"Good guess?" said Asa shrugging.

Jade sighed. "You never cease to amaze me." Jade took a sip of her drink.

For the next hour they talked about anything and everything. Basically whatever came to mind.

They both stood up to leave.

"I had a nice time." said Jade when they were both outside.

"Me too." said Asa smiling a crooked smile.

Jade walked closer to him.

"Thanks for the smoothie." said Jade, then she stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a moment.

"You're welcome." said Asa slightly stunned.

"Bye." said Jade as she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Asa as he grabbed Jade's arm and turned her around so she faced him.

"Wha-." That's all Jade could get out before Asa gently, but firmly pressed his lips to hers.

At first she was utterly surprised but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist. Then after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart.

"I'll see you Monday." Jade said to Asa, still dazed as she started walking towards Ingledew's Bookstore.

"Monday." said Asa as he walked in the other direction.

Ingledew's Bookstore:

"Hey, sorry I'm late Mrs. Ingledew." said Jade to Emma's aunt.

"It's okay dear. Emma and Olivia are in the back room."

"Okay." said Jade as she walked towards the back room.

"Hey." said Olivia from the couch, "How was the date?"

"Good." said Jade as she walked over to Emma.

"Did he kiss you?" asked Olivia quite bluntly.

"Wha…what?" asked Jade turning pink.

"I take that as a yes." said Olivia as she leaned over the couch, "Tell us!"

"Um….I'd prefer not to." said Jade.

"Soooo. Are we going to organize these books or what?" said Jade.

"Yup. Come on. It's time to organize!" said Olivia in a sing-song voice.

*A/N: Okay. That's the end of this chapter. It might be the last in the story but I don't know. I hope you liked it!


End file.
